tokyoespfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinka Urushiba
Rinka Urushiba is the female protagonist of Tokyo ESP. She lived a normal - albeit low class - life with her ex-police officer father until the interception by the Glowing Fish and self-proclaimed ESP vigilante Kyotaro Azuma. Since then she has become his assistant in the acquisition of other ESPers. Appearance Rinka is average height, with her distinguished white-blonde hair that she received from her American mother and burgundy eyes. She has a full figure and pale skin with a mole below her left eye. Despite her dainty appearance she is extremely agile and proficient at melee attacks, specifically her signature Psy-kick. Personality Rinka, although determined to live a normal life, helps Azuma reluctantly with his ESPer excursions. She keeps a level head in situations and her persistence is to be admired. Few times Rinka was ever depressed, but she was brought out of it by Azuma, her father or Yoda. She also doesn't seem to mind ridicule too much, or even hesitate to mock someone. Plot Rinka awakens one day to find herself falling through the floor to the apartment below her's naked. Frightened, she runs up the stairs but cannot dial her father since the phone falls through her fingers. She manages to leave as she begins sinking again. Then, Azuma appears and covers her with a towel, telling her to calm down. She remembers previously leaving school on her bike but being sidetracked by a flying penguin. She chases it to Tokyo Sky Tree, where she encounters a gleeful Azuma cheering at a spectacle. He points out to her the Glowing Fish flying through the sky which the flying penguin is chasing, which no other person seems able to see. A fish floats down and enters her body and she passes out. Elsewhere, Rindo is describing to another officer his own experience with the fish as he listens to Rinka's message. He runs to her and all cars - rather, all metallic objects - follow behind and around him. Rinka manages to get dressed and states she's going to a hospital. Her father calls and says that he's looking for her, but the cars have compressed around him. She spots the cluster as well as everyone else in the nearby area. Rinka calls for her father but he can't hear her. Azuma infers that knocking him unconscious could negate the power, as Rinka couldn't use it when she was asleep. Rinka argues that as a former policeman he was extremely durable and they didn't have the time to wait for him to fall asleep. She remembers all the times he has been there for her and decides to act now. Azuma says that if she fails it would hurt but Rinka runs into the fray, getting noticed by bystanders and giving her the nickname White Girl based on her white hair. She jumps into the car cluster and phases through everything, giving her father her Skull-Crushing Psy-kick, knocking him out. Azuma jumps in as the cars begin to collapse and congratulates her, grabbing hold of her and her father and teleporting them both away from the scene. Rinko notes with amazement how they suddenly appeared in Ikebukuro and Azuma labels his power "teleportation". He introduces himself to her as an ESPer. Rinka remains with her father at home until he awakens. She remembers how, after rescuing them, Azuma claimed to not know anything about the Glowing Fish. She decides that, despite the events that occurred hitherto, she is going to work, because they need the money. At the diner she works at Azuma is there, startling her. Soon after police come by asking the owner if she has seen the robber Black Fist who continuously slips into places unnoticed, beats up all guards and steals without ever being seen. They were on edge there because of the art gallery next door. Their only clue to Black Fist is that he/she disappears with smoke, leading Rinka to believe Azuma is the criminal. Rinka goes to the art gallery, prepared to attack Azuma if he truly is the criminal. She walks into the room with the crown the police were protecting to find all of them unconsciousness. Azuma appears in his Crow Head disguise and Rinka kicks him repeatedly. He states that he had only just appeared, meaning he hadn't attacked the police and the criminal should still be in the room. A voice comes out of nowhere, surprised at Crow Head's identity and identifying Rinka as the "White Girl" of the car cluster earlier. The crown floats up and the criminal, Black Fist appears. Black Fist kicks Azuma out and faces Rinka. Her attacks are near impossible to dodge due to her ESPer ability: Invisibility. Rinka dodges an attack, causing Black Fist to shatter a sculpture. Rinka yells that those who do not value an item's importance should not steal and Black Fist laughs her off, sneaking up on her and preparing a punch. Azuma jumps in at the last minute to take the punch and teleports the three of them in the air above the police cars gathered around the building. He leaves it to Rinka, who gets Black Fist with her Skull-Crushing Psy-kick, slamming her into a police car. Crow Head lands with Rinka and proclaims in an over-exaggerated way that Black Fist is the true thief, and with the rise of ESPers in the city only he, the "emissary of justice" Crow Head, and ESPers alike can fight back. Rinka is appalled as he teleports them to a different location. Azuma asks of her to assist him in finding ESPers, as the Glowing Fist are still roaming, bringing about more of their kind. At home, Rinka's father is wondering where she is. Powers Physical Permeation '''- Rinka, by the Glowing Fish, has been given the ability to phase through any object. She can also choose what object she can go through, such as how she can go through a wall but keep all her clothes on and even take others with her as long as they are touching. Like every other ESPer, when not making a conscious effort all things pass through her. A downside to this ability is that she is unable to pass through living things like people or animals. '''Skull-Crushing Psy-kick- Rinka's signature move in the beginning of Tokyo ESP, which involves a kick with extreme momentum (from falling a great distance) towards a person. It is strong enough to knock out her father, who has a brick-wall type build, but is not lethal. Thousand Armed Counter- Rinka's signature combat style. Due to training from Yoda, Rinka possesses extremely honed reflexes, and can also sense her opponent's chi to predict their movements, making their attacks simple to counter. She can also use chi sensing to fight while blinded or with her eyes closed, see through illusions, and sense enemies' positions. Relationships Kyotaro Azuma: They first met chasing after the shinning fish but afterwards have developed a deep bond and have gone on a date together. She also fights and gains strength because Kyotaro is with her. When Kyotaro goes missing she tries her hardest to find him and always believing that he is alive somewhere. At the end of part one they can be seen holding each other and in part two they are holding hands while beginning their secret mission that made them disappear for a few months. Rindo Urushiba: Her father, trainer, caretaker. Although Rinka mostly takes care of him. When Rinka was young he would train her in CPC ( Cross Panda Combat ). Yoda: She thinks he is a perverted old man because he always attacks her breast. Category:Characters